joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
El Grande Padre
|-|Base= |-|True Form= Summary A Mysterious Entity that serves Lord Zeno, God of Everything, and is the Father of all the Angels. But it turns out that El Grande Padre is evil and had a plan to overthrow Zeno and become The Ruler of the Universe until Gohan Blanco appeared to stop his plans and kill El Grande Padre once and for all. He was revealed to have been the first Super Saiyan, with his father being the first Saiyan. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 2-C, likely 2-B | High 2-A, likely Low 1-C | High Memetic+ | High Memetic+ Name: El Grande Padre, Grand Priest Origin: '''Dragon Ball Español/Dragon Ball X '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown. Likely Hundreds of Millions Years Old '''Classification: '''Angel / God / Ruler of the Universe '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Instinctive Reaction, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation (Made everyone in the Tournament of Power be individually affected by the gravity of their home planet), Power Nullification (Nullified the fighters' capacity to fly), Technological Manipulation (Added a slow mode replay to the GodPad mid tournament out of nowhere), Martial Arts Mastery, Ki Manipulation, Portal Creation, Afterimage Creation, Extrasensory Perception, Clairvoyance, Forcefield Creation, Matter Manipulation (Reconstructed a portion of Zen'o's palace into a fighting arena made of Super Katchin), Void Manipulation (Could immediately erase all of the universes that participated in the torunamenf of power), Fusionism (Capable of becoming one with existence), Creation (Created the 12 Angels), Space-Time Manipulation (His powers far surpass Super Shenron's, who was able to reset the entire multiverse), Limited Precognition (Could foresee that one day Gohan would oppose him) Incapable of being sensed by those lesser than a "God.", Sealing (Sealed El Tio in a cursed realm), Resistant to Empathic Manipulation and Void Manipulation (Zeno's Erase is ineffective against him) Attack Potency: At least Universe level+ (In his base form its stated by Whis that his power far beats his own and is far superior than Grandma Goku and Jiren, easily one-shoting the former.), likely Multiverse level (Around the level of Chadhan Mistico. Destroyed all of the universes that participated in the Tournament of Power.) | High Multiverse level+ (In his suppressed state, his power was stated to be Infinite + 2), likely Low Complex Multiverse level (Unsuprised by the power of Gohan Calvo, with Gohan opting with using 100 por ciento to defeat him.) | High Memetic+ (Was outright stated to have been more powerful than Gohan, even after fusing with every meme in existence, in episode 2, only being defeated by a sneak attack.) | High Memetic+ (Fought on par with Gohan after his Memetic fusion and mocked one of his attacks. Was stated to have revived even stronger than before.) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Faster than all of the GoD and Angels via powerscaling) | Immeasurable (in his true form) | High Memetic+ | High Memetic+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Universal+ likely Multiversal | High Multiversal+, likely Low Complex Multiversal | High Memetic+ | High Memetic+ Durability: At least Universe level+ likely Multiversal level | High Multiverse level+, likely Low Complex Multiversal level | High Memetic+ | High Memetic+ Stamina: Extremely High '''in base. Infinite in True Form '''Range: Universal+ '''in base. Low Complex Multiversal in True Form '''Standard Equipment: '''None '''Intelligence: Managed to fake his own Death and surprise Gohan Blanco Weaknesses: '''None Notable '''Key: Base | True Form | True Form (Full Power) | Forma Verdadera (Post-Revival) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Memetic Tier Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Español Category:Dragon Ball X Category:Joe Capo Category:Beyond Memetic Category:Reality Warpers